Kiko
Kiko Hyashi Plot & Overview Not Much is Known of Kiko's Background, She is First Introduced in the Second Mission of 007 James Bond Nightfire, The Exchange, She is seen to be waiting in the parlour looking out of the window, if approached she will say "I'm Waiting For Someone" (Refering to Alexander Mayhew) Note - This is the only time in the Story where the player can come this close to Kiko. (And Rook) After Defeating Drake's Henchman, Bond Proceeds to spy on the Secret Meeting in which Alexander Mayhew, Pheonix internationals Japanese President, Provides Drake with the Stolen Missile Guidence Module. Upon Doing this Zoey Nightshade is Kidnapped and Bought to the confrence room, Drake Scorns mayhew threatening to kill him if the Security Breach leads back to Japan. In Mayhews Japanese Estate Kiko is Giving Mayhew a massage when Bond enters the room demanding the data files containing information on Drakes high tech operation codenamed Nightfire. She then recieves a pager alerting her that there are intruders on the premises she then draws her gun and leaves. Note, Kiko is Drakes bodyguard so the fact she leaves him with an unknown personality is something to be wary of, it is also suspected she leaves to allow drakes men on to the premises in order to Kill Mayhew. She is not seen for the remainder of the Mission until the end in which she suddenly appears after Mayhew is killed by the Ninja Assassin, after expressing her sorrow for Mayhews death her and Bond leave for the Pheonix Building in tokyo to retrive the Data files. Arriving at the Pheonix Building in downtown Tokyo, Kiko informs James that the building would be heavily guarded and advises him on where he may find the files. Bond then infiltrates the Building and makes his way to the top of the tower to the mainframe room in which he uses Mayhews key he retrieved from his estate and recieves the files. Kiko is then heard on the radio claiming that Security forces are on the ground level ready to Attack bond, then there are sounds of struggle as Kiko is presumably taken away. Note - This may have been a ploy in order to make bond Suspect she has been Kidnapped and not in fact Informing Drakes Men of Bonds whereabouts. Bond escapes the server room by heading to the helipad stairs where he meets Dominique, she informs him that it was a trap all along set up by someone (Kiko, Although bond and Dominique are unaware of this) She then passionatly kisses bond unkbenounced to her that there is a hidden camera above the stairwell door) Bond then escapes the tower by jumping from the roof. Kiko is not seen for a while, Bond infiltrates a nuclear Power plant in which drake is using to harbour Nuclear weapons. and then escapes on to a roof where Kiko is waiting for him (Now dressed in a tight leather suit) she helps him aboard the helicopter and they fly off. she then approaches him while James is resting in the plane. she says "You must be tired James, What would you say to a little Nap?" she then Shoots Bond with a tranqueliser Gun and he drops to the floor. Note - If you think realisticly it would of been easier for her to shoot him with a lethal weapon to save the trouble of the post events. The Helicopter arrives back at the Pheonix Building in which Drake and Dominique are dining at a table on the Helipad drinking champagne. Kiko and two thugs escort bond to the table and shove him down. Drake explains how he doesent want to waste Caviar on a man who wont live long enough to enjoy it. Drake then announces he now knows about Dominique's Betrayal thanks to the secret camera in the Stairwell. Kiko drags dominique up where Drake orders her to be killed. Kiko drags her to the Helicopter pad to throw her off. Dominique Elbows kiko in the ribs disarms her and punches her across the face (Note - This is the first and last time you will see Dominique engage in Combat) during the distraction Bond subdues the two thugs, Kiko then defeats Dominique by Kicking her off the Helipad where she falls seventy floors to her death in the lobby below, it may be noted that later on in the level when Bond is in the lobby her body is nowhere to be found, this may be that she missed the lobby by inches or because the developers knew that if they were to implement the dead body it would be much to graphic to install. Bond then dives across the helipad picks up kiko's dropped gun and smashes through the glass elevator. he then makes his way down through the floors of the Pheonix building and escapes with the Help of Australian intelligence agent Alura McCall Final appearence & Death Kiko is next seen in the Mission Countdown where she seems to be the head of security. she announces to the guards that she fears Bond has penetrated their security and she wants all sectors locked down and for only her person to be allowed access to security levels. Bond is then tasked to follow her through different corridors to the control centre guided by Alura (Note that no matter how fast you try to go you will never actually see Kiko in the coridors) once at the control centre bond sneaks in with kiko literally 2 cm in front of him and hides as she tells them to lock down the sector. She is not seen again until bond makes his way in to the Shuttle Launch silo. Kiko appears behind him just as he enters (Note, It is not known where she comes from as there are no additional doors in the coridoors leading to the silo) she then pushes a button to release the landing platform causing bond to fall in to the launch silo. after a battle with different henchmen all the while being taunted by kiko through a glass (and presumably fireproof elevator) she retreats. (Note again that if she hadnt taken the elevator down to watch bond she would of lived as there would be no way for bond to rise back to the surface) she then attempts to board the shuttle but Bond gives her a taste of her own medicine and drops the launch platform causing her to fall in to the launch silo. She is then Burned to death by the Exausts from the shuttle as the protection room blast doors had already closed. Multiplayer '''Kiko appears as a playable Character in the Multiplayer aspect of Nightfire, However she only has one skin (The leather suit) and not her casual outfit. She can be played by the player while on the Pheonix team or played against. she is no different from other characters excluding traits. '''Trivia *Kiko Is the only female Villain in Nightfire Excluding the Multiplayer Characters *It is not known whether she had always been working for Drake, or She Converted Sometime During the Game (If so it would have probably been after the Exchange or Double Cross) *In the Entire Game she has only ever Killed one Person (Dominique) *Her personality Changes Drastically from Nightshift - Chain Reaction, In Nightshift she is very laid back and Calm while in Chain Reaction onwards she is very aggresive and Cocky. *She Showed Considerable Care for Mayhew which leads to the Question (Why Did She Betray Him?) *Kiko Showed Very Little Combat in the Game the only time you majorly saw her involved in Combat was during the Fight between her and Dominique and even then all she Did was Kick Her off the roof. *There is No Relation between her and Rook. The only scene you see them together is in the Exchange During the Meeting Between Drake and Mayhew. *She Mysteriously Dissapears during the events of Double Cross Speculation has arose that she left to Let Drakes Yakuza In to Mayhews Estate. *When the Game was First Released Many People Thought Kiko was the Ninja that Killed Mayhew This Theory was Terminated when Kiko appeared When The Ninja Was Killed *During Night Shift she was Heard to have A struggle with someone as her voice became stressed and High Pitched yet you could not hear anyone else with her backing up the Fact that She was lying *During the Exchange was the only time the player Came physically close with Kiko other than Cutscenes this applied To Rook as well, The Player Never became Physically Close to any other characters Besides Zoe. Kiko 2.jpg|Kiko Just after Shooting a Tranquilizer at James Bond Kiko 3.jpg|Kiko Seconds before her Death 2012-03-17_2048.png|Kiko, On the Pheonix Building Helipad after Betraying Bond 2012-03-17_2049.png|Kiko After Kicking Dominique To Her Death 2012-03-17_2050.png|Kiko During "Countdown" Tormenting Bond in the Glass Elevator 2012-03-17_2051.png|Kiko Being Engulfed in Flames and Killed Category:Death